Data storage in computing systems rarely is a hardware representation of the most commonly utilized data structure. Data to be efficiently sought is organized in a hierarchical fashion, with most accessed portions closer than other, less frequently portions. In computing systems comprised of multiple types of memory devices with varying latency, rarely accessed items can be placed in less expensive, longer latency memory, and items more frequently accessed in more expensive, shorter latency memory. Hybrid integrated circuits implemented encompassing different memory technologies with different latencies can be efficiently used by proper mapping of the data structure in physical location in memory.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.